Hello, How Are You?
by T H E H I S T O R Y M A K E R
Summary: Gakupo forces Piko into a fake relationship with him, but begins to develop feelings for the boy.『 BEING REDONE! 』


**A/N:** _ **Why not type an adorable Fanfiction where Gakupo & Piko meet in high school?**_

 _ **I HATE A BUNCH OF PEOPLE RIGHT NOW SINCE THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS DAMN SHIP. IT'S FUCKING ADORABLE.**_

 _ **yes they will resemble allen and kanda in many ways but i shall try my best people dont know much about them so i shall tryyyyy~**_

 _ **Story dedication: Alysha Burton who is an amazing author. I look forward to all her amazing stories in the future!~**_

 _ **Grammatical Errors?: Most fuckin' likely.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'M THE ONE WHO CREATED ALL VOCALOIDS, SHH.**_

* * *

 _''You lost her. And now she lights up the night-time sky for her new lover cause he recognized her as the moon. And you envy him. She could've been your moon, but you were too busy chasing the dimly lit stars.'' ―Poems Porn, Facebook_

* * *

 **XXX**

The pitter patter of rain came from just outside the window. Although, this rain was lighter than usual. The male laying in bed could clearly hear the rain since he had obviously left his window open. He had forgotten to shut it the night before. The whitette curled into the soft blanket he currently laid with. A quiet groan left his lips before he dragged himself out of bed, walked over to the window, and stared out past the screen that had become the barrier between him and the outside world. He never really cared for that world. Sure, he lived in it, but why did he barely care for something he was born into by choice? Who knew? Who will know? The rain began pouring a bit harder than it first was, allowing rain to creep it's way into the small male's room. It only got as far as the window sill before staying put.

The small male knew he would soon have to get ready for his first day of school-at a new school since he was forced to transfer halfway into the year. It was too much of an effort, but he managed to somehow get his uniform on without much of a struggle. He wasn't really excited about joining a private school or anything. It was just that he had never attended a school that was meant for people with artistic talents―specifically music and art. He was good at both, yet liked singing a bit better since it allowed him to express his feelings instead of crying them out. When he really put his skills to to the test, he would end up doing better than he originally had―better than he was in the beginning.

He looked around for the school's uniform to find that it wasn't what he had expected it to be.

He was given a female's uniform instead of a male's.

It didn't upset the whitette or anything. It kind of disappointed him since they looked at his file, but obviously not the entire thing since they decided to classify him as a female, and he didn't blame them. He did look girly. Sighing, the small male just threw the uniform on. He would confront someone in the student services section about it once he got to school―if he didn't forget that he was still wearing a female's uniform instead of the standard male's uniform. The male with multi-colored eyes, grabbed his umbrella, stepped outside and was greeted by the cool air and water that splashed against the ground. His left eye had been a sky-blue while his right eye was emerald. Many people would ask if he just wore contacts and when he did tell them he didn't, they'd usually pretend to believe him. There was a strand of hair that stuck up, untamed like the rest of his hair. The whitette's fingernails were painted a silver color in order to match his hair. He was too lazy to actually buy white nail polish―it made his nails unique. He pulled out his blue Axent headphones; he pulled them over his small head, which made them seem a bit too big for him but he didn't care. The small male ran his fingers over the cat eared speakers that sat above the headband before whipping out his phone within seconds, opening up Google's ''Play Music'' where all the songs he usually downloaded for free were. He made sure that his headphone's speakers weren't on, shoved the headphone's cord into the large phone that rested in his small hands, clicked on BoA's famous ''Masayume Chasing'', then set off towards his new school.

The sidewalks were dark, wet, and full of water as he made his way to school. Luckily, this school wasn't that far away from where he and his mother lived, allowing him to walk everyday instead of worrying his mother or getting rides from other people. He never did like worrying people, which was why he always made sure to do or try to do everything right the first time around―most of the time he would usually learn from his mistakes, resulting in him getting the best out of them―then again, everyone made mistakes.

As he approached the school's gates, he looked around at the people who were just arriving, meeting up with friends, or running around chasing people screaming out things the whitette could not hear nor understand. He also preferred to be alone most of his life due to all the pain people in the real world had caused him―humans do that. They hurt each other and turn selfish just so they can move up the ranks, especially on the internet where they can easily take advantage of each other. What makes him unique, you ask? Literally nothing. His confidence had been stomped on along with his feelings, dreams, and wishes. He would usually give people advice when they claimed they needed him, but when he needed them, they were never there. No one was near him. No one was there to help him from jumping out into the windows of insanity. He barely had any to begin with, so why gain it back? Why try to gain something that had no use whatsoever?

The small whitette entered the school, already feeling the piercing gazes and glares of judging students as he quickened his pace in an attempt to find his way around the large school, which didn't seem possible due to his height. A male with long silky purple hair poked his head inside the school doors, yelling out a name, but no one replied. A bunch of girls in the same uniform as the smaller male were _literally clinging_ to the purplenette―they were trying to cling to whatever they could as he swiftly moved around the hallway. He soon spotted the whitette, who he obviously had never seen before staring back at him. The smaller male's reaction was to look away as ''Candy Candy'' blasted in his hears. The Japanese male moved towards the younger male, sky-blue eyes flashing with mischief in them as he did so. Glancing down at where the tall male's hand was, fingers wrapped around the hilt of a wooden sword. Just the sight of a sword had the young male shivering in fear. He immediately tensed up, blushing furiously as the Japanese male pulled the whitette's headphones from his head, shifting them to his neck before blurting out: ''What's your name?" At first, the young male didn't respond, so he repeated his question a bit differently this time: ''What's your name, Moyashi?"

''M-Moyash-i-i? Excuse me! My name is Piko, stupid!"

''Your name is now Moyashi,'' the purplenette stated, ''my name is Komui.''

''What's your first name?" Piko asked.

''His first name is Gakupo!'' A random female said, trying not to squeal. The girls who were once clinging, pulling, or surrounding him were glaring at Piko, who was still wearing his female uniform, with all their might. It made Piko feel a bit uneasy.

The thing Gakupo did next shut Piko up alongside the girls who surrounded the two of them. The fangirling had finally died down. Gakupo leaned down, removed his right hand from the hilt of his sword, and stared straight into Piko's multi-colored eyes. He placed his index finger under Piko's chin to raise his face so the young Freshman was looking up at him with now dilated multi-colored eyes, as Gakupo's lips brushed against his own, causing his blush to grow darker with each passing second. Gakupo didn't hesitate when he claimed Piko's lips with his. Piko didn't know whether to kiss back or pull away from the person who had just given him a nickname. He had online relationships, but those would usually result in disaster―they resulted in his downfall―he would end up being the one who got used, hurt, or even both―by the person who claimed to love him. All his confidence was drained from him and replaced with sarcasm―this mask. This mask was what he hid behind 24/7. Every single day. He would never take it off, fearing that if people saw the real him they would flee. He thought he would hurt himself as well―he already does. Piko would always degrade himself. Write himself off as the person who would get used by others. Afraid of the truth, yet self-conscious of what people thought about him, he was desperate to change. Wasn't everyone desperate to change once in their life? He changed and hid himself. Piko ended up being so used to pain that he wouldn't even notice that he was hurt. He never cared if he bled to death―sometimes he never cared about his life. Growing up as a child, he used to be overly confident―or so he was told. Now, he's just broken. Now he's just waiting for the right person to come along and fix him.

Gakupo could see unreadable emotions swimming in Piko's eyes, which overflowed with unshed tears. But what shocked the Japanese man even more was when Piko kissed him back with raw emotion. The whitette closed his eyes and allowed his tears to stream down his now rosy colored cheeks. Multi-colored eyes flashed with guilt and some other emotion Gakupo couldn't detect. Once he realized what he had been doing, Piko shoved the other male from him. Sobs wracked Piko's body, reminding him of a certain online relationship that had gone wrong. Where he had been used as a person's pawn. The whitette wrapped his arms around himself and stared off into the distance, but to Gakupo it seemed as if he was staring straight into his soul. No one moved. No one spoke. That was until Piko broke the silence with his voice wavering and unsure. It sounded broken.

''Y-you...you took m-my first kiss...'' Piko muttered under his breath, loud enough for Gakupo and the girls around them to hear. He held his right arm to his chest, bangs covering his face in a dark matter.

''Gakupo, why are you kissing the new kid?" A male with blue hair asked, a smirk decorated his face as he approached the two.

''I'm dating the Moyashi,'' he blurted out, making the girls gasp.

''No-''

Gakupo pulled Piko over to him with a serious look on his face. The whitette felt the purplenette's lips brush against his porcelain colored ear. He blushed once again, the feeling of Gakupo's breath on his face made him want to jump ten feet away, but the said Japanese male kept him in place by pinning him against the nearest wall while the girls watched, disturbed and most likely pissed that the fact that they would never have a chance with the famous Senior of their school. The said purplenette grinned against Piko's ear which earned him a soft, disappointed moan in response. When he realized the erotic noise that emitted from his mouth, he placed a hand over his mouth in shock. Gakupo only grinned as he playfully nipped at Piko's ear that was now red and throbbing from embarrassment, ''Just go along with, Moyashi.''

Piko squeaked in embarrassment―the fact that Gakupo had him pinned against a wall, still not knowing his true gender made him even more embarrassed and frustrated than before. The Japanese male nudged at Piko's neck, sending him spiraling into a blushing frenzy, eyes glazed over a bit, his breathing slowly became labored as the other male licked his neck. A shiver ran down Piko's spine. His head was tilted in order to expose his pale, unmarked neck to the Senior. Gakupo could tell how sensitive the other was just by how many times he had already licked Piko's neck. Just as the samurai planned on making the whitette he had pinned against the wall who was trying to keep his legs from giving way by grasping Gakupo's biceps which were hidden under the school uniform he wore. Piko was now a panting mess. A female with long flowing pink hair and ocean-blue eyes made Piko feel like they would pierce his soul. This was probably one of the nastiest glares Piko had ever received in his life, yet Gakupo sprang into action―he pulled Piko out from behind him and pressed the younger male into his chest in a protective manner, giving the pinkette the same glare as if it didn't work on him.

Gakupo's name was the only thing that came from her mouth, in return, Gakupo called out her name.

Luka continued staring down at Piko with a superior look on her face before grinning in an evil way. She leaned a bit closer to the whitette who was now being drawn into a pissed off Gakupo's chest, protectively. Being his previous girlfriend had it's perks. She could spread any type of rumor (which she once did) about him and try to feel as if she was a queen, but people still looked at Gakupo with hearts in their eyes―literally. The younger male's face had been shoved into the other's firm chest, blushing like a mad person. His entire face had turned red along with his poor ears which continued to throb. He barely knew the stupid purplenette and here he was, caught up in some type of situation he didn't plan―or ever plan on getting into for that matter. He just stood there, legs shaking in shock and confusion as Gakupo and Luka had a glare-down―obviously Gakupo was the one winning this time. Luka only let out a huff, still grinning, she blurted out the exact words Piko never wanted to hear in his entire life. Why would he even care about the words that came from her mouth? Maybe she was lying? People always lie in order to move up the damn ranks in life. They use each other as their pawns, trying to checkmate the other people in the world so they'll get noticed―most of the time people will use others as pawns for no absolute reason―like the way he was treated by a previous online girlfriend who told him she loved him, cared for him and everything that made him feel his confidence build back up a bit, for it to only shatter like something that had been shipped to another person without any care―they just allowed it to break, and they didn't care. Literally.

All Piko wanted to do right now, was curl up and forget about everything that had harmed him throughout his lifetime―he just wanted to burn all his memories so they wouldn't consume him anymore. The young whitette didn't struggle to move away from the glaring couple. The tension that lingered around in the air made Piko shiver in fear as if it were going to snap it's jaws at him―yet the words that came from Luka's mouth pierced his heart even more, but he didn't know why. He had just met this person so why did he feel like all his hope had come crashing down onto him along with everything else? This was not the time to break down. He wanted to observe how Luka expressed herself―after all, he knew he was good at observing body language―way better than anyone else within the school which was most likely true. The whitette sucked in a sharp breath before clinging to Gakupo's pure white school shirt. The sleeves of his blazer were rolled up a bit past his elbows. Protectively, Gakupo's left hand flew to his right hip, grabbing onto the hilt of a wooden sword since he obviously wasn't allowed to drag around his actual sword. They always confiscated it right when he walked into the building. Gakupo did complain about not having his sword at times. He'd still hit people with the damn sword, armed or not, he'd do it without a speck of mercy.

''He's not your type, kid. He'll say he loves you, then he'll dump you,'' the pinkette said, smirking evilly.

But Piko noticed something about her was off. She fidgeted with her hands, a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead, and her eyes constantly flicked from Piko to Gakupo in a nervous manner, making it obvious to Piko.

''You're lying,'' the smaller male mumbled from Gakupo's chest. He could still see her if he strained his eyes to get a good look at her. He turned himself around, wrapping both his small arms around Gakupo's right arm. This made the older male release his grip on the hilt of the wooden sword he was planning on slamming into Luka's huge head.

Gakupo looked down at the younger teen, surprised he'd figure something as 'complicated' as that out―also because of it being _Luka_ it kind of scared him. The younger male smirked as he continued talking, ''You're extremely nervous right now, aren't you? Your eyes are noticeably moving from me to Gakupo within seconds, ya know.''

''Y-you little shit-''

''That's no way to talk to a Freshman, Senior,'' Piko grinned, clearly he had won this round.

The pink haired female gritted her teeth, growling, she stormed off.

Piko's face then went back to the strawberry-red it had previously been, realizing he was clinging to Gakupo's right arm. He felt like a snake that had wrapped itself around it's prey, ready to devour it in a single gulp. Remembering he was still wearing the embarrassing female uniform, Piko released Gakupo's arm before taking off without another word. Gakupo felt like chasing after him, but didn't see any point in doing so. People probably wouldn't believe that he was dating a Moyashi like Piko anyway―that is until his fangirl's eyes darted over to him, as if to expect him to chase after the young Freshman―he did. He didn't feel like getting eaten by all those women who complained about him not dating either of _them_. Most of their faces were literally caked with makeup while others were naturally beautiful. Piko was the one who caught Gakupo's attention the most though―even if he didn't want to admit it because being stubborn was something Gakupo was good at.

Pissed, the purplenette now wished he had his sword.

 **XXX**

Piko sprinted down the hallway, running down a few stairs as he went. He knew Gakupo would chase him and didn't plan on getting caught by the other. He wanted to change out of the uniform they gave him on accident, in hopes it would deter Gakupo from claiming he was in a relationship with him when he barely knew anything about the stupid samurai. A sigh escaped the whitette's lips. He needed to find the Student Services office or Gakupo would surely catch him. Piko dashed down the hallway like a mad person and turned around the right corner, seeing Gakupo catch sight of him, standing where he once stood with a group of fangirls now following him down the hall. As Piko made his way down the hall, he soon found the office he had been looking for the entire time. He knew he'd be late to first hour. He didn't care. As long as he got out of the damn uniform and into the male uniform, he'd be fine. Sighing once again, Piko slowed down a bit. It'd take Gakupo a while to actually catch up with him so he decided to enjoy the time he had alone to ask where he could get a male uniform. A woman pointed him over to the nurse who handed him a uniform that _actually_ fit him. He quickly put it on in the bathroom she let him use and gave her the uniform he had on before in return. Since the bell had rung just as he stepped into the office, the nurse gave him a hall pass and his schedule before happily leaving the office. He was ecstatic, yet already tired.

Piko looked down at his schedule that said: A-wing, room 228.

He marched up the Grand staircase, partially hoping that he wouldn't trip over something. The whitette flung the door open to see Gakupo standing near the back while everyone else stared at him with confusion flashing in their judging eyes. Neither of them probably liked the sight of Piko anyway. The whitette rubbed at the USB-like marking that was considered his birthmark, nervously while ''Drop Pop Candy'' was now blasting away in his headphones. He clearly had forgotten to turn the music down while he was getting chased by the purplenette whose arms were crossed over his chest, as if to say he was randomly disappointed it took Piko forever to find the classroom. There were two blonde haired Freshman who looked like twins, but ended up being mirror images of each other sitting up in front of the smart board that had been turned on not too long ago. A girl with carmel colored hair and gold cat-like eyes who sat next to them with a grin on her face. It seemed that if she was given the chance, she'd jump onto Piko like a animal who missed their owner.

The teacher turned her all her attention over to Piko who was now a blushing wreck, ''Would you like to see the rest of your classes?"

Nodding, Piko watched as Gakupo peeled himself from the wall, grabbed a dark blue bag and swung the one-strapped bag over his right shoulder, long hair tied up in a ribbon, he grabbed onto Piko's wrist and drug him out into the hall before making the door was shut and that no one was around them.

''So you were a guy. Kaito wasn't lying about that, Moyashi,'' Gakupo grunted, circling the smaller male.

''Can you not do that? I'm nervous as it is!'' The Freshman cried out as an exasperated sigh slipped from his lips, ''also don't go around taking people's first kiss. It's extremely rude.''

''Complaining, Moyashi? There's more where that came from,'' Gakupo grinned; Piko kicked him.

''Stop being so dirty.''

''Stop looking girly.''

''Fuck off, girly-boy.''

''Says the Moyashi who wore a female's uniform.''

Blushing furiously now, Piko huffed, ''Well it's not my fault the school decided to classify me as a damn female now, is it?"

Gakupo only smirked before they both fell silent. Piko was thrown into another blushing frenzy of his while Gakupo watched, clearly entertained by the sight of an embarrassed Freshman.

''I'm not going to fake date you, or date you in general―until I get to know you, that is. I barely know you so my answer is no.''

''I really don't have a choice, neither do you. I don't think you want to actually look at all the classes you have when you have a guide right here. I'm in deep shit and this could help us both out so just go along with it,'' the purplenette smirked, ''Or I could carry you around, Moyashi,''

''DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME.''

 **XXX**

Gakupo showed Piko around the large private school within an hour due to all the fighting they got into. He was interested in the music room that had a large black piano that seemed to be unused in the back. He had the urge to walk over to it and immediately begin playing. Only, he didn't. He stood right next to the older male, gripping onto his uniform's long sleeves, his fingers itching to dance across the keys from memory only. Piko let out a breath that had somehow hidden itself along with the beats that his heart skipped over, making him want to play it even more now. Resisting only made it harder on him.

They left the room in a hurry now that lunch had just begun. Piko didn't plan on sitting next to Gakupo and his squad at lunch. He just wanted to hide in the library which was full of books and _almost_ always welcoming to him. Once Piko was done grabbing a bunch of cucumbers and ranch, Gakupo grabbed Piko's hand, intertwining their fingers together which made Piko blush a bit harder than he usually would. The whitette was pulled over to a round table that had a girl with two long, twin pigtails with teal eyes to match while the one male sitting next to her had blue hair and a blue scarf wrapped around his neck, digging into a tub of ice cream he must have snuck into the school on purpose. The bluenette screamed, ''I-I DON'T HAVE ICE CREAM―YES I DO, BUT YOU CAN'T TAKE IT FROM ME. I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO GO TO SCHOOL, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW. I COME TO THIS HELL TO LEARN AND IN RETURN, I GIVE YOU ALL MY RIGHTS AS A FREE PERSON. THAT'S NOT ENOUGH IS WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY, ISN'T IT? WELL FU-''

Gakupo raised his wooden sword to Kaito's neck, lips twitching in an annoyed smirk.

''Holy shit. I'm sorry. Thought you were a teacher―you can see they like taking my ice cream. The same applies for Miku here,'' Kaito commented before he was slapped in the face with a leek.

''SHUT UP, ICE CREAM BOY. I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I CAN KILL WITH THESE DAMN LEEKS.''

Piko just sat down _on_ Gakupo's lap, mostly confused and terrified. Luka, Meiko, and a few other people with bright colored hair walked over and plopped themselves down at the table. Gakupo only glared at Luka while Piko stuffed a few ranch covered cucumbers into his mouth ( **A/N: I eat them during lunch. Yes, they sound like shit, but they're good―to me that is** ), which caused his cheeks to puff out like a chipmunk. Kaito snickered while he pulled out another tub of ice cream like a damn magician doing an act.

''So I heard you two were dating. You know, together,'' Luka grinned as she munched on a fry she stole from a now angry Miku. She was slapped in the face by one of Miku's leeks.

''What of it?" Gakupo hissed through clenched teeth.

Piko choked on a cucumber he had been eating. luckily he had swallowed the rest of what he had been eating because right now, he was coughing. The purplentette quirked an eyebrow at him. The Senior slapped Piko's back who covered his mouth on instinct only to have the cucumber shoot out from his mouth and onto the bratty pinkette's face. Everyone fell silent.

One.

Two.

Three.

Everyone who was sitting at or near the table burst out laughing while Piko felt extremely guilty for what had happened. Gakupo's face broke out into a smile. The Japanese male covered his mouth as he laughed. His laugh was different from everyone else's―this made everyone go silent once again as they watched Gakupo who barely laughed, now laugh as if he laughed his entire life―like a normal person. Because he was human. It made Piko feel that he was welcomed rather than tossed aside like he was throughout his life. The whitette laughed alongside him, allowing the rest of the group to join in with them.

Angry, Luka stormed away, not even bothering to dump her tray as she took off in a hurry. When they were done laughing, Piko couldn't breathe at all. He cried into Gakupo's chest, a now sobbing wreck whose sides and abdomen now hurt like hell. They were happy tears though. Gakupo instinctively wrapped his arms around the multi eyed male's waist. Piko rid the tears from his eyes as a few more rolled down his rose colored cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Gakupo, thinking about how stupid he was. He had never opened up to someone who'd actually welcome him with open arms. He found it crazy he could somehow trust Gakupo. The thing was, he didn't want to trust anyone but himself right now―he probably couldn't trust himself anyway for all the things that happened throughout his life. Piko's heart throbbed. He buried his face into the crook of Gakupo's neck, sniffling in order to keep snot from sliding from his nose.

Piko had trusted someone before, for them to only turn their back on him.

 **Flashback**

 _Piko roamed the hallways, in search for the office when he spotted the girl he had been 'dating' with a bunch of guys surrounding her. She didn't immediately meet eyes with Piko because she had been too busy talking to the six other males from her class who were surrounding her. Confused, Piko walked over, holding tightly onto the metallic hall pass he was given by the teacher from the class he had just exited. When the girl finally noticed him, he smiled brightly before saying, ''A-are you cheating on me?"_

 _Trying to act confused, the girl replied with, ''I don't even know you. Who are you to claim that I'm dating you when I'm obviously not? I've never met you in my entire life so why don't you scram?"_

 _Broken, Piko continued smiling. That was all he was obviously good for, right? Faking_ _ **all**_ _his smiles while everyone took them, actually thinking that they were his real smiles―mistaking his bright, fake smiles for real smiles. They were to ignorant to notice someone had already gotten a grip―more knowledge on the real world than they had or will._

 **End of Flashback**

Piko nuzzled the Senior's neck in search of comfort. The younger student opened his multi-colored eyes which were glazed over, yet brighter than they had last been which was dull and mostly lifeless. Just being around Gakupo gave him strength and a bit of confidence back. He knew his confidence would not be the same―it'd be different than the type of confidence it used to be. It would most likely be a bad type of confidence. Maybe he could turn it into innocence or something. He just wanted to be a normal person. Sure, he could say this and that, but if he were to give a speech, he would fail miserably. He'd end up blushing and would most likely walk out the first chance he got. Without thinking straight, Piko blurted out the words _Gakupo_ wanted to hear.

''I trust you.''

 **XXX**

 **A/N:** _ **Yay, it's so fast-paced. Watch people complain about it. It's literally the only thing people complain about other than Grammatical errors, which I do claim up at the top, are most-fuckin'-bloody-likely to happen.**_

 _ **I don't know why in the hell I'm pissed off right now. Probably because my leg keeps throbbing. I've been sitting indian-style for too long, yo.**_

 _ **5k was my goal and I got a bit over that, but ehhhh. Just enjoy this first chapter. Yessss there shall be more, because these two are adorable, now hush and**_

 _ **review pls ya faggots (i love you guys).**_


End file.
